<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things we do for love by Lunarlila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581933">The Things we do for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila'>Lunarlila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he was doing was to keep Becca safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things we do for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good Boy," Butcher says those words with as much fake affection he can muster as Homelander sucks his cock. He is doing this to keep Becca safe. It's the only way. He strokes Homelander hair; the supe cunt loves it. Butcher can tell by the way he whimpers with his mouth wrapped around his cock.</p><p>"That's it. Suck Daddy's cock like a good boy," He moves his hips, rocking and thrusting into Homelander wet warm mouth. Butcher couldn't deny that it felt fucking fantastic, he hated Homelander with every ounce of his soul but fucking his mouth always felt.</p><p>He grips Homelander's hair as he comes, hard and fast. The blonde taking every drop hungrily. "Fuck yeah, Daddy's proud of you. Good boy, swallow my spunk,".</p><p>Butcher breathes heavily, as Homelander removes his mouth from soft cock. "Did I make you feel good, Daddy?" Homelander asks, he resting against his thigh.</p><p>"Yes," it wasn't a lie.".</p>
<hr/><p>He is wide awake. Although he pretends isn't as Homelander dry humps him from behind. The caped cunt has a thing about him pretending to sleep when they do this. Butcher doesn't know why, and he doesn't ask.</p><p>Butcher can feel his breath on his neck, his hardness grinding into him. Homelander whimpers "Daddy," as moves. "Feels so good,".</p><p>He pretends he isn't hard, but he is. Homelander knows it too because his hand reaches down into his boxers and strokes him. Homelander is breathing heavily; Butcher knows it won't be long now the blonde comes.</p><p>Homelander is humping him harder now, his strokes of Butcher's cock more erratic as he moans "I'm good boy, Daddy," over and over until he comes hard. Butcher orgasm hits soon after.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>